Mating communication lines is often difficult in the downhole drilling and completions industry, particularly when establishing electrical wet connections downhole. Accordingly, various techniques and systems have been devised to enable communication along a tubulars in a borehole in order to control downhole equipment, monitor downhole conditions, etc. The industry is accordingly receptive to new configurations that enable data communication, particularly those that enable communication without the need for physical connections.